


Our Greatest Treasure

by franzfan23



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzfan23/pseuds/franzfan23
Summary: Fifty things about a tsundere pirate captain, a brooding swordsman, a sneaky thief, a reluctant mechanic, a kind princess, and a hyperactive fanboy.
Relationships: Don Dogoier/Ahim de Famille/Joe Gibken/Ikari Gai/Captain Marvelous/Luka Millfy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Our Greatest Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Happy tenth anniversary, Gokaiger! Here’s a fic for all six of you!

**#01 - Comfort**

Whenever any of her teammates had nightmares, Ahim would be there to lend a willing ear. 

**#02 - Kiss**

Marvelous found the best way to shut up Gai was with a kiss. 

**#03 - Soft**

Luka had a habit of playing with Doc’s very fluffy hair in bed.

**#04 - Pain**

Letting Sid go was more painful than any bullet that hit Joe. 

**#05 - Potatoes**

“I’m guessing you had trouble potato peeling again,” Ahim noted as she placed more bandages on Doc’s fingers. 

**#06 - Rain**

“Stupid rain…” Marvelous mumbled as Gai laughed as his Captain who now looked like a wet rag. 

**#07 - Chocolate**

“Marvelous, stop eating the chocolate! I need those so I can make Ahim some cookies!”

**#08 - Happiness**

Being a Super Sentai was a dream come true for Gai, and he couldn’t ask for a better team to be a part of. 

**#09 - Telephone**

Everyone laughed when they saw Marvelous chasing Navi with the former’s Mobilates in its beak.

**#10 - Ears**

“Ow! Stop pulling my ear, Luka!” “Not until you apologize to Doc, you baka Captain!”

**#11 - Name**

“We are the Gokaigers! Don’t you forget that!”

**#12 - Sensual**

“Note to self: never let Gai near the rum again,” Doc muttered to himself as the fanboy continued to do one very proactive lap dance to him. 

**#13 - Death**

Joe nearly had a heart attack when Marvelous almost died in his final battle with Basco. 

**#14 - Sex**

As it turns out, having more than one partner in a sexual encounter was more pleasurable than Marvelous could think it would be.

**#15 - Touch**

“Would you stop touching my butt, Marvelous?!” “Not my fault it looks so nice!”

**#16 - Weakness**

No matter the request, Marvelous could never say no to Gai’s puppy dog eyes.

**#17 - Tears**

Once they were alone in the crow’s nest, Joe promptly broke down crying into his captain’s shoulder about Sid’s death.

**#18 - Speed**

“Can’t these repairs go any faster, Doc?” “Be patient, Marvelous! These things take time!”

**#19 - Wind**

He closed his eyes and felt the wind on his hair in the crow’s nest. 

**#20 - Freedom**

The best thing about being a pirate to Marvelous? He was free to do anything he wanted to. 

**#21 - Life**

“Promise us you won’t lose your life over something so stupid again, Captain!”

**#22 - Jealousy**

Marvelous growled when he saw someone trying to flirt with one of his crewmates.

**#23 - Hands**

One cute thing about Ahim? She always liked to secretly hold her crewmates’ hands.

**#24 - Taste**

“Slow down, Marvelous! You’ll choke if you eat all of that at once!”

**#25 - Devotion**

There were only three things Marvelous cared about in the world: food, treasure, and his crew, with his top priority being the last one. 

**#26 - Forever**

He hoped that even after they found the Greatest Treasure, nothing would change for them and they’ll still be a crew.

**#27 - Blood**

“Joe, you can’t keep getting yourself injured like this!” Doc scolded him as he checked the swordsman’s new wounds. 

**#28 - Sickness**

As it turns out, Marvelous was fifty times less tolerable when he had a cold. 

**#29 - Melody**

The most embarrassing moment of Doc’s life? When his team found out he liked to sing while he was bathing.

**#30 - Star**

As corny as it was, Gai loved to look out at the stars whenever he had trouble sleeping on the ship.

**#31 - Home**

She lost her home when the Zangyack came, and got a new one when pirates came. 

**#32 - Confusion**

“...Why do I have to wear a costume, Gai?” “It’s an earth tradition, Luka! So put it on!”

**#33 - Fear**

He’d never admit it, but nearly losing his crewmates to Basco was the first time he felt fear. 

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

As soon as he heard the lightning strike, Doc let out a very high pitched scream. 

**#35 - Bonds**

After what happened with Basco, he never wanted to trust anyone again, but four aliens and one human convinced him that having a crew again wasn’t so bad.

**#36 - Market**

“Let’s see what the others want… training weights for Joe, some jewelry for Luka, a new tea set for Ahim, more scrapbook making materials for Gai, and of course, more food since Marvelous nearly ate half our stock…”

**#37 - Technology**

“Doc, what happened to the gravity generator?!” Marvelous yelled as he realized that he, Luka and Ahim were now floating over the Captain’s bed. 

**#38 - Gift**

Ahim smiled when she saw the new clothes Luka bought for her.

**#39 - Smile**

“I swear, our captain looks like a cat when he smiles.”

**#40 - Innocence**

One reason he didn’t want Gai on the crew was that this Zangyack business was a lot less innocent than it looked. 

**#41 - Completion**

“I can’t wait till we get all the Greater Powers.”

**#42 - Clouds**

“Is it me, or does that cloud look like Doc’s hair?” 

**#43 - Sky**

Somewhere up in the sky, a familiar pirate ship could be seen to the people on earth. 

**#44 - Heaven**

Joe would never admit it, but he swore Marvelous was an angel when he rescued him from those Zangyack soldiers. 

**#45 - Hell**

“This is hell…” “Stop complaining, Marvelous. We know you dislike having your leg broken, but you don’t have to complain about it all the time!”

**#46 - Sun**

Whenever the weather got hot, Joe had a habit of wearing no shirt that proved to be very distracting to the others.

**#47 - Moon**

“...Marvelous-san’s snoring woke you up in the middle of the night again?” “Yep.” 

**#48 - Waves**

When Marvelous woke up buried in the sand just as the tide was coming, his immediate response was a single calling for Gai to get his butt over to him. 

**#49 - Hair**

“...Give me back my hair ties, Marvelous.” “Why? I like it when you wear it down like this, Joe…”

**#50 - Supernova**

They were Sentai, they were criminals, they were pirates, but most importantly, they were the Gokaigers, and there was nothing in the universe that could stop them. 

**Author's Note:**

> *plays Gokaiger theme on repeat* Let’s give a warm round of applause to the original anniversary toku season that rocked!


End file.
